A radio frequency (RF) communication system can include one or more low noise amplifiers (LNAs). For example, an LNA can be used in an RF communication system to amplify relatively weak signals received by an antenna. The LNA can operate to provide initial amplification in a receive path to increase signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the received signal by providing gain to the signal while introducing a relatively small amount of noise.
Examples of RF communication systems with one or more LNAs include, but are not limited to, base stations, mobile devices (for instance, smartphones or handsets), laptop computers, tablets, and wearable electronics.